Academy Adventures
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Prowl, Jazz, Sustreaker and Sideswipe in the academy. G-1 verse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-Transformers ©Hasbro**_

_**/-------/**_

Optimus entered his office, surprised to find Ratchet and Wheeljack there. Sitting on his desk was Ratchet's little brother, Prowl. He gave the youngling a wave, smiling when Prowl returned it with one of his own. He then turned his attention to Ratchet and Wheeljack. "Is there something I can help you with? Though what that could be, I don't know, seeing as how you're not supposed to be on duty."

Wheeljack laughed, bringing the young Prime's attention to the engineer. What he saw stopped him cold. "Sparklings? You were only supposed to have one." he said, studying the tiny red and yellow mechs in Wheeljack's arms.

Wheeljack set them down, and looked up at Optimus. "Yes, but the spark split. So instead of one, we have two. Optimus, meet Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." he said, motioning to the red and yellow sparkling respectively.

Ratchet watched as the Twins each grabbed a stylus from Prowl, who had slid off the desk. "Put that down, Sideswipe. You too, Sunstreaker."

Sideswipe ignored his creator in favor of his twin. "En guard, Sunny!" he yelled, pointing his stylus at Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker pointed his at Sideswipe. "Touché!" With that, the two sparklings began sword-fighting with the stylus.

Optimus watched in amusement as Prowl cheered the tiny mechs on. "Are they going to be scientists?"

Ratchet gave Optimus a wry look. "No. Meet your newest front-line warriors."

"They're front-liners?" Optimus stared down at the two mechs. His optics widened when Sunstreaker climbed up on Optimus's seat, and leaped at Sideswipe, who caught him, and flung him across the room. "I take the question back." he muttered.

_**/----------------/**_

_Several vorns later in the academy_

"Come on, Jazz! You know you wanna!" Sunstreaker pleaded.

Jazz grinned over at Sunny. "Yeah, I know I wanna. It's jus' a matter of my gettin' caught that's stoppin' me."

"Who says you'll get caught?" Sideswipe asked. "I've already talked Prowl into playing look-out."

"Really?" Jazz asked, giving the red twin a speculative look.

"Yep. Ask him yourself."

Prowl materialized behind Sideswipe. "Ask who what?"

Sideswipe turned to grin at Prowl. "Tell him you said you'd play look-out." he said, motioning to Jazz. "He doesn't believe me."

Prowl shook his head. "I agreed. Though they refused to tell me what the prank is."

Jazz grinned. "We're going to paint Sentinel Prime's office _fluorescent_ pink." he said, already envisioning the finished prank.

Prowl sighed, already imagining the amount of trouble Jazz, Sunny, and Sides would be in. It wasn't even the first week of the new semester, and they were pranking Sentinel.

For a while, Jazz had lived on base with Prowl himself and Optimus. Then Optimus had given Jazz to Ultra Magnus to raise. This meant that Jazz had grown up with Sentinel Prime, and intensely disliked the mech.

Not that Prowl could blame him.

Sentinel Prime was a cocky, self-centered glitch, and deserved every prank that Jazz and the Twins could concoct. And Prowl would play look out every time.

"We're here!" Sunstreaker hissed.

"No? Really? I coudn' tell." Jazz muttered.

Sideswipe slid open the doors, and motioned to Jazz and Sunstreaker. "Let's go."

Jazz winked at Prowl before disappearing into the office with the Twins. "Be back in a bit, Prowler."

A few joors later, the trio appeared, and they began walking down the hall, as if nothing had happened. They made it to the end of the hall, chatting about what classes they had the next day when Sentinel Prime passed them.

Sentinel glared at Jazz, who glared right back, and made a highly offensive gesture to the older mech, who turned to retaliate. Before Sentinel could do anything, however, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Prowl continued down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Jazz looked back, then shot a grin at the others. "Ya'll go ahead. I'll catch up." He turned and went back the way they came. Prowl and the Twins shrugged and continued down the hall. They stopped cold when they heard a roar of rage.

Jazz shot past them, laughing maniacally the entire time, Sentinel hot on his heels. "what's the matter, Sentinel? Can't catch a lil' sparklin'?" he taunted as he ran.

Sentinel stopped as he looked back at the Twins and Prowl, an evil smile crossing his face. "No, I don't have to catch you. You'll come to me of your own accord."

Jazz tilted his head. "Ya have no idea how wrong that sounded, Sentinel."

Sentinel moved so fast he was almost a blur, Sideswipe in his grip before anyone could move. Sideswipe struggled to get free. "Lemme go, you half-cocked glitch!"

Prowl and Sunstreaker moved toward Sentinel, who tightened his grip on Sideswipe. "I wouldn't if I was you."

Jazz stalked forward, murder in his optics. "Let Sides go, Sentinel." He ground out.

"All right."

Jazz's, Prowl's, and Sunny's optics narrowed suspiciously. Sentinel ripped Sideswipe's arm out, and using the arm, smacked Sideswipe across the hall with it before tossing it down on the floor.

Sunstreaker rushed Sentinel, tackling the mech to the ground, pounding ever bit of Sentinel he could reach.

Sentinel grabbed Sunny by the throat, and lifted him off of himself, with a flick of his wrist, sent him flying.

Jazz ran and caught Sunstreaker before he hit the wall. He grunted when Sunny tried to fight free. "Sunny! Don't!"

"He hurt Sideswipe! You don't expect me to let that go?!"

Jazz glanced at Prowl, who had lifted the unconscious Sideswipe. "No I don't. But I'm not gonna let ya get kicked out for assaultin' a teacher, Sunny."

"I don't care!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"I do." came the faint reply from Sideswipe.

Jazz and Sunstreaker both looked over at Sideswipe, who was conscious, and looking over at Sunny. Jazz let Sunstreaker go, and watched as Sunny rested his hand on his twin's helm.

Prowl gently transferred Sideswipe to Sunstreaker, and came to stand next to Jazz. "What should we do with him?" he asked, jerking his chin at Sentinel. He turned back to Sunstreaker. "Take him to Ratchet."

Sunstreaker nodded, and headed down the hall as fast as he could without jostling his brother.

Jazz glared at Sentinel, who looked back with a smug grin. "Well, my answer is simple. Kill the bastard."

Sentinel Prime laughed. "Go ahead. I'm sure that'll go over well."

"Yeah, they'll be givin' me medals for puttin' ya outta our misery." Jazz shot back.

Sentinel snarled and stepped forward. Jazz went to meet him, but stopped when Prowl grabbed his arm. He looked back at Prowl quizzically.

Prowl jerked his chin down the hall. Jazz looked and an evil grin crossed his face. "Oh, Sentinel, you're slagged."

Because stalking down the hall, welding torch in one hand, wrench in the other, was Ratchet. And he was _pissed._

He stopped right in front of Sentinel, who looked up at the medic, completely unafraid. "Yes, Ratchet?"

"You have two seconds to explain why Sideswipe's arm is ripped off before I weld your aft to the ceiling and let you hang there like a chandelier." he growled.

"He attacked me." Sentinel said calmly.

Jazz and Prowl stiffened. Ratchet watched the outraged expressions on the two other mechs in the hall. "Jazz, Prowl, is that what happened?"

"No." Prowl said. "Sentinel was chasing Jazz down the hall, and he used Sideswipe to get Jazz's attention."

Ratchet turned to Jazz. "Why were you running from Sentinel?"

Jazz shrugged unrepentantly. "I slagged him off." he answered simply.

Ratchet rolled his optics, then turned back to Sentinel. "So you used Sideswipe to get Jazz's attention?"

"Yes. And it worked." Sentinel said smugly.

Jazz slid a glance at Prowl. "_Sentinel doesn't know that Sunny and Sides are the Hatchet's sparklings, does he?" _ he asked over their private comm.

"_No."_ Prowl replied tensely. _"I for one am not going to point it out. I believe that he'll figure that out soon enough."_

Ratchet was now advancing on Sentinel, who was beginning to get nervous. He backed Sentinel into the corner, looming over the smaller mech. "You _ever_ send Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, or Prowl to me in less than perfect condition, I will make sure you become a femme. Is that understood?"

Sentinel swallowed. "Yes, sir." he managed.

Ratchet turned on his heel, and walked over to Jazz and Prowl, looking them over critically. Satisfied, he smiled. "I will send Sunny and Sides to your quarters. Sunny's refusing to leave until Sides is cleared."

Prowl nodded. "Okay. Tell Wheeljack we'll see him tomorrow for class." Privately he added. _"Tell him I send my love."_

Ratchet nodded. _"Will do."_ With that, he walked off.

Jazz smiled at Prowl, and turned to Sentinel, who was bearing down on them. Sentinel stopped in front of them, glaring down.

Prowl glared back, fists clenching. "What do you want now?" he demanded. "We haven't done anything."

Sentinel clenched and un-clenched his fists several times, before pinning Jazz with a glare. "Wait till Ultra Magnus hears about this." he hissed.

Jazz shrugged. "So I disappoint once again. No surprise there." he muttered.

Jazz liked Ultra Magnus enough, but the old mech wanted him to become a Prime, and when he refused, Ultra Magnus had distanced himself from Jazz. It didn't really bother Jazz. His talents were better suited to sabotage, not politics.

Sentinel sneered. "Maybe he'll come to his senses and disown you for good."

"Maybe. I can always hope. No one said I like having you for a brother, you son of a half-cocked glitched up motherboard." Jazz said.

Sentinel raised his fist, and swung. Jazz ducked, grabbed Sentinel's wrist, and with a deft twist, slammed him into the wall. "I wouldn' advise doin' that again. I won't be so nice about it again." he released Sentinel before looking at Prowl. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Prowl said, walking down the hall next to Jazz. They rounded the corner and stopped at their quarters. Prowl keyed in the pass code and the doors swished open, allowing them to enter.

Prowl walked over to his berth, and flopped onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows as he studied his best friend. "Jazz."

Jazz looked up from where he was digging. "Yeah?" he asked, tilting his head at the odd note in Prowl's voice.

"What was your home life like?"

Jazz blinked. "What do ya mean?"

Prowl hesitated. "Were you treated okay?"

Jazz half-shrugged. "Yeah. I was treated all right. I just disappointed Magnus when I told him that my future wasn't in politics. I don't have the delicacy, if you will, to make a good politician."

Prowl laughed. "I will agree with you there. You're a bit opinionated."

Jazz smirked. "Much to the chagrin of Ultra Magnus, you can be sure. I embarrassed him a lot, I'm sure."

"Do tell." Prowl said, a smile crossing his face.

"Jus' a sec." Jazz resumed digging, and with a triumphant cry, pulled a box out. "Found it!"

Prowl eyed the box. "Found what, exactly?"

Jazz grinned. "The Twin's stash of home-brewed high-grade. I knew they had it in here somewhere."

"You don't seriously plan to drink that, do you?"

Jazz grinned. "Why not?"

"We're in school, Jazzy. I think I ought to point that out." Prowl said watching Jazz warily.

Jazz shrugged. "So?" he handed Prowl a cube. "Ya wanted to know about my childhood, right? What better to discuss it over than some high-grade?"

Prowl sat up, and scooted back, so his back rested gently against the wall, to avoid damaging his door wings. "I suppose. But one cube for me. I don't want a hangover."

Jazz smirked and handed him a cube before taking one himself. He settled himself on the berth across from Prowl. "So, what did ya wanna know?"

Prowl swirled the energon in the cube. "Everything. I know what happened up until you left the Ark to live with Ultra Magnus. After that, however, I don't know."

Jazz sighed. "After I left the Ark, Ultra Magnus introduced me to Sentinel. Apparently, Magnus's mate had died a while earlier, so they both were still grievin'. So Sentinel saw me as competition for Magnus's attention." he grinned when he saw Prowl's expression. "Somethin' the matter?"

"Magus's mate died?" Prowl asked with some surprise.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. Magnus wasn't gonna let somethin' like that stop him from doin' his duty. He's too slaggin' stubborn."

"But most mechs don't recover from that." Prowl said.

Jazz laughed. "Well, that's what I thought. I thought it was weird that Magnus hadn't died, and I said as much. All Ultra Magnus did was laugh and pat me on the helm before goin' off to take care of some paperwork."

Prowl frowned. "So Sentinel saw you as competition?"

"Yeah. Ya see, Magnus was always busy, and me and Sentinel knew better than to bother him, ya know? So he'd come home lookin' like the pits, and Sentinel would try and get his attention before I could say anythin'."

Prowl nodded. "So the sibling rivalry hasn't died down any?"

"Nah. I don't think it's gonna, you know? He hates me too dang much."

They both looked up when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came into the room. Jazz grinned. "Hey, guys."

Sideswipe waved. "Hey yourselves." His optic brightened. "Sweet! You found the high-grade! I was wondering where it went."

Jazz laughed. "Ya buried it under all my junk."

"Oh, yeah! I was trying to hide it from Sentinel. You know how he likes to inspect our quarters." Sideswipe said, sitting down next to Prowl, a cube in one hand.

Sunstreaker grabbed one as well, settling next to Jazz. "You know, Sides, this probably isn't what Ratchet meant by getting some energon." he pointed out.

Jazz and Prowl laughed. "And yet, here you are, drinking it down." Prowl pointed it out between laughs.

"Shut it, Prowl. You may be our uncle, but that doesn't mean anything."

Prowl smirked. "Says you. I could tell 'Jack that you two are drinking high-grade."

Sideswipe snorted. "Right. Odds are, if you told 'Jack, he'd be drinking with us, and you know it."

Prowl shrugged. "There's always Ratchet."

"Like you're really gonna tell." Sunny said, a grin on his face.

Prowl laughed. "Got a point. You're lucky I love you."

Jazz, Sunny and Sides exchanged grins. "It's our only saving grace, right?" they asked simultaneously.

Prowl blinked, then laughed. "Surround sound!" he said, shaking his head.

_**/------------------------------------/**_

_**A/N- I've noticed a lack of stories about Jazz, Prowl, Sunny, and Side's stint in the academy. I think I'll be doing little one shots from this universe. It's all G-1, and in my twisted little mind, Sunny and Sides are Ratchet and Wheeljack's sparklings. Don't ask, just go with it. So, read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- Transformers- Hasbro. I don't own anything, though I can dream.**_

_**/--------------/**_

Jazz rested his helm in the palm of his hand, optics flicking to the clock on the wall. He sighed and glanced over at Prowl, who was busy jotting notes down. He blinked when he heard his name called. "What?"

Sentinel Prime smirked. It wasn't hard to catch Jazz daydreaming. "I asked if there was a problem." he said, slowly, enunciating each word as if he was talking to an idiot.

Jazz leaned back in his seat, lacing his fingers behind his helm. "No. I only have to sit here and listen to you pretend to know what you're talkin' about. What could possibly be wrong?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Sentinel narrowed his optics at Jazz, who merely smirked. Irritating his adopted older brother was too easy. Ultra Magnus continued to hope that Jazz and Sentinel would one day get along, but the hard truth was- that was never going to happen. There just was too much dislike.

Prowl chuckled, covering it up as a cough, while the Twins laughed hysterically. Sentinel glared at Jazz, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. "You three are going to detention after class." he studied Prowl, who simply rose an optic ridge. He couldn't tell if Prowl had been laughing, or had actually coughed.

Jazz gasped dramatically, clapping a hand over his spark. "No! Not detention!" he said, a grin on his face. "So, Sentinel, how long do ya think ya can keep us this time?" he asked conversationally, the Twins laughing at the outraged look on Sentinel's face.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged looks. It was Jazz who busted them out of detention, though for whatever reason, Sentinel was convinced that it was them who let Jazz out. Jazz didn't feel inclined to correct Sentinel.

Made it more fun that way.

Prowl shook his head and gave Jazz a smile. _"Jazz? Are you trying to get kicked out?" _ he asked, his tone giving his amusement away.

"_Nah. Just tryin' to get 'im fired."_ Jazz muttered.

"_Good luck with that, Jazzy. He's Magnus's son, remember?"_

Jazz smirked. _"Well, so am I. The only difference is that I'm adopted. But Magnus claims me nonetheless."_

"_Point."_ Prowl relented. _"But why try so hard?"_

"_Prowler, he black-mailed his way into the position."_ he said, making optic contact with the Twins, an evil smile crossing his face, which was mirrored by the Twins.

Prowl saw the look and grinned. _"I think I can guess what we're doing tonight, then."_

"_Good. I'd hate to think I'd have to tell you." _Jazz said.

Sentinel stood in front of Jazz's desk. "Are you done talking?"

"Nope. You'll have to wait another hour and a half." Sunstreaker said, throwing a paper ball at Sentinel, laughing when Sideswipe did the same. He glared at Jazz, Sunny and Sides. "Detention, now."

The three stood. Jazz stretched as he walked out. "We're goin' we're goin'." he winked at Prowl as they left.

Prowl only shook his head. He almost felt for Sentinel.

Almost.

_**/------------------/**_

Prowl walked out of the classroom an hour later, rubbing the back of his neck. He grinned when Jazz, Sunny and Sides met him in the hall. "Does Sentinel know you're out?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Nah. We didn't see any reason to tell him. Odds are, he'll figure it out."

Just then, a roar came from Sentinel's quarters. They were situated behind his classroom, and Sentinel came storming out, a blue and pink streamer clenched in his hand. He towered over Jazz, glaring down at him. "What the pit is this?"

Jazz looked at the streamer, and back up at Sentinel. "A streamer?"

"Yes, Jazz. It's a streamer. What is it doing in my room?!"

"Dunno. Guess the redecoratin' fairies thought your room needed redecoratin'." he said, mouth twitching.

Sentinel shuttered his optics as he tried to reign in his temper. He didn't want to be a ceiling decoration. "Go. Now."

Jazz smirked. "Okay." he gave Sentinel a mocking salute before he turned and walked off with Prowl, Sunny, and Sides. The group rounded the corner before Sides burst out laughing. "We got away with it?"

"Apparently." Prowl said. "I was surprised."

Jazz nodded. "That makes two of us."

"Make that three." Sunny said, shaking his head. "We should have done that ages ago."

They parted when they reached Sunny and Side's quarters. Sideswipe grinned. "I don't think he'll be happy with us when he goes to recharge."

Jazz smirked. "I don't think so either."

"What did you guys do?"

Jazz grinned. "Let's just say, he'll have a hard time stayin' on his berth toninght."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro. **_

_**/--------------------/**_

Prowl sighed. Jazz was in class, and the Twins were in detention - again. Prowl himself had the day off, because Optimus had come to visit. It wasn't common knowlege

that Prowl and Ratchet were Optimus and Elita-One's sparklings, but then again, who needed to know that mattered? Optimus and Elita had left a while ago, leaving Prowl with nothing to do.

He looked up when the doors opened, letting Jazz in. His smile of welcome morphed into one of concern when Jazz staggered over to his berth, flopping his filthy and aching body down. "What the _pit_ happened to you, Jazz?" he demanded. He'd seen Jazz tired, but never like this.

"Tranin'." Came the slightly muffled reply. Jazz didn't even lift his head from where he'd collapsed onto his berth. He was just too slagging tired.

Prowl blinked. "For what?"

Jazz heaved a sigh through his intakes as he sat up, dented armor plating grinding against itself uncomfortably. "For my future in sabotage. Or so they're sayin'. If ya ask

me, they're just givin' Sentinel a chance ta torment me more, I think."

Prowl frowned. "I thought that Magnus had said to hold off on your training until you got out of the academy."

Jazz nodded. "He did. They ain't listenin'."

"Why the pit not?!" Prowl demanded.

"'Cause I show promise as a sabotuer, and they wanna train me from the start." Jazz muttered, trying to work the kinks out of his armor. All he was doing was making it worse. He wasn't looking forward to showing Ratchet.

Prowl opened his mouth to say more, but stopped and tilted his helm.

_**SCRATCH.**_

Jazz and Prowl looked at each other, then back at the door. Prowl shot Jazz a quizzical look. "What the heck?"

Jazz smirked. "I think somebot is tryin' to pick our lock, Prowler."

Prowl rose an optic ridge fractionally. "Really?"

Jazz nodded. "Yup. Wish 'em luck, though. I coded that door myself." he said, resuming his work on his armor.

"Well, I'm almost hoping he gets past it." Prowl murmured.

Jazz looked up in surprise. "Why? I coded that thing myself, an' the only ones who have the code are you, myself, and the Twins."

"Let's just say that I've added my own little surprise in there."

Jazz smiled at the devious look on Prowl's face. "Should I even bother ta ask?"

"Nope. Because whoever it is trying to pick our lock can hear us."

A few moments later, both Jazz and Prowl heard a disticnt electrical discharge, followed by creative cursing. They went to the door and opened it. What they saw made them both burst out laughing.

Because sitting across the hall, armor scorched and smoking, was Sentinel Prime, trying to get his wits back about him.

Jazz glanced over at Prowl, who had managed to calm himself down. "Nice trick."

"Coming from you, Jazzy, that is certainly high praise."

_**/---------------------------/**_

_**A/N- Can anyone really tell I don't like Sentinel? Ah, well, he'll live. If only just so I can torment him more. Well, the sad part about this little ficlet is that I wrote this in church. Says something about my attention span, huh? Anyways, read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer - Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/---------------/**_

Prowl groaned. There wasn't an inch of him that didn't hurt as he dragged his dented, aching body back to the quarters that he shared with Jazz. The only consolation he had was the fact that Starscream was just as sore as he was.

As it was, he wasn't looking forward to Jazz and the Twin's reactions when they saw him. They had something of an overprotective streak when it came to him, but hey, he had one when it came to them. Prowl typed in the code, and the door swished open, revealing the smiling faces of Jazz and the Twins. The smiles quickly faded as they saw the damage.

Jazz darted forward, catching the tired mech as he staggered. "Prowler? What the pit happened to you?!"

"Nothing. I was sparring, and my opponent got a little rough." Prowl said, waving them off as he sat down.

Sunstreaker eyed his uncle dubiously. "Right, I believe that."

"Good."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged glances with Jazz, who tilted his head as he studied Prowl. He made a fist, and set it in one of the dents, not pressing hard enough to hurt Prowl. "Starscream?" he guessed.

Prowl almost blinked. "How - "

Jazz grinned, and turned his back to Prowl, showing him a dent identical to the ones all over Prowl. "I feel your pain." Jazz's grin faded, and he stared at Prowl seriously. "Why were you sparrin' Screamer?" He asked.

Prowl shrugged. "Sentinel wants me to have practice facing a Seeker."

Jazz shook his head. "Figures. Screamer always was a suck-up. Betcha he _begged_ Sentinel ta be able ta face ya."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced toward the door. "Ooh, we can't wait to see what Ratchet says." Sideswipe said, grinning.

"Ratchet isn't going to find out about this. Is he?" Prowl asked, a dangerous edge to his tone.

Jazz and the Twins let the topic drop, focusing instead on banging the dents out of Prowl, and joking about what they were going to do next to Sentinel Prime.

_**/-------------------------/**_

Prowl braced himself, and fired his rifle, hitting the target just below the bulls-eye. He sighed, then tried again, this time hitting the target dead center. The doors cycled open, and he didn't look over, assuming someone else was going to use the shooting range. He lined up his shot, and pulled the trigger, his shot going wide when he got hit behind the knee.

Prowl spun, bringing his rifle to bear on Sentinel. He immediately flicked the safety on, and pointed the muzzle at the ground, away from his teacher. "Sentinel."

"Prowl, Starscream is here, and would like to spar with you." Sentinel said, a small smile on his face.

Of course he was. Prowl sighed again, and set his rifle down. "Very well."

Sentinel led him to the sparring room, and sure enough, the red, blue and white Seeker was waiting, arms crossed. "About time, Autobrat."

Prowl rolled his optics. "Nice to see you too, _Screamer_." he said, emphasizing the nickname Starscream hated with a passion. His barb hit it's mark, Starscream's optics narrowing before he lunged, tackling Prowl to the ground. Prowl rolled, ignoring the pain raidiating from his doorwings in favor of pounding the slag out of the Seeker beneath him.

Starscream threw Prowl off, and leaped to his feet, Prowl quick to follow. Sometime during the fight, Sentinel Prime had vanished, presumably to go teach. Prowl tensed as Starscream charged, then jumped, grabbing onto the ventilation duct above him, and pulling himself out of Starscream's way.

Starscream looked up, and with a smirk, grabbed Prowl's legs, his jets propelling him across the room, Prowl being pulled behind him. Prowl scrabbled for purchase, and found it, pulling himself out of Starscream's grip, and swinging himself onto Starscream's back. He grabbed the edge of one wing, and pulled, bending it back, nearly tearing it off.

Starscream yelled, throwing Prowl off, Prowl landing hard on his doorwings. He staggered to his feet, trying to shake off the pain. He went for the door, and tried to open it. Sentinel had locked it from the outside, trapping Prowl inside.

Prowl spun, fists clenched as Starscream lunged. They crashed to the ground, both drawing weapons. Prowl squeezed off a few shots, as did Starscream. One of Starscream's shots hit his hand, forcing Prowl to drop the gun. Starscream began to advance, and Prowl reacted, grabbing the barrel of Starscream's gun, and forcing it into his mouth, pulling the trigger as he did. Before Starscream off-lined, he lashed out, clipping Prowl in the side of the head, knocking him offline at the same time Starscream went off line.

_**/--------------------------------/**_

Jazz and the Twins were spending their detention in the class room, scraping all kinds of gunk off the bottoms of the desks while they were supervised by Sentinel. The door slammed open, causing the four mechs to jump. Optimus Prime stalked into the room, followed by Ratchet, both of them radiating fury.

Sideswipe glanced over at Jazz and Sunstreaker. _"Anyone else notice how slagged off Prime is?"_

_"I did. And I'm glad for once that it ain't directed toward me."_ Jazz remarked, while Sunstreaker nodded.

Optimus glanced over at where the three younger mechs were still working before turning the full force of his glare on Sentinel. "What the pit were you thinking, forcing Prowl to spar Starscream?" he demanded, looming over Sentinel.

Jazz and the Twins were now listening. Intently.

Sunstreaker looked over at hs father. _"Is Prowl gonna be okay?"_ he asked, worry clear in his tone.

Ratchet flicked his gaze over the three tense mechs in the middle of the classroom. _"He will be fine. He's stable."_

Optimus's voice rose. "He almost _killed_ Prowl, Sentinel! You're telling me that it was self-defense?!"

Sentinel straightened. "Yes. Prowl shoved the muzzle of his rifle down Starscream's throat and pulled the trigger."

Ratchet straigtened. "Starscream got lucky. If Prowl had been shooting to kill, Starscream would be dead. Prowl was acting on pure instinct."

Sentinel didn't back down. "Starscream acted in defense because Prowl was threatening to kill him."

That was the worst thing Sentinel could have said.

Jazz and the Twins ran from the room when Optimus roared and charged Sentinel. The loud crash of metal hitting metal followed them all the way down the hall to the medbay.

Sideswipe entered the room, sighing. Prowl was offline, and from the looks of it, very heavily drugged. He looked back at Jazz and Sunstreaker, and shook his head. They nodded, and turned around, heading toward their quarters, wishing Prowl was there with them.

_**/------------------------/**_

_One week later_

Prowl keyed the passcode for his quarters, looking forward to recharging in his own berth. A week in the medbay had given him an intense dislike for it. The doors slid open, and he stepped in, immediately noting that Jazz was out cold, visor dark. He smiled, and climbed onto his own berth. He jumped when he saw Jazz's visor bright and locked onto him. "I didn't mean to wake you, Jazz."

Jazz waved the apology away. "Eh. I don't care. How are ya?" he asked, scanning Prowl intently.

Prowl laughed. "I'm fine. Screamer just tried to offline me. Why?"

Jazz didn't smile. "Prowl, you nearly died." he said quietly, almost in a whisper. He looked away for a moment. "Ya scared Optimus an' Ratch, ya know."

Prowl blinked. "Really?"

Jazz looked back up, a small smile tugging on his mouth. "Yeah. OP beat the slag outta Sentinel for lettin' Screamer beat on ya. Gave him a taste o' his own medicine, I think. Me and the Twins didn' stick around."

"Can't imagine why." Prowl said dryly.

"Prime was absolutely fraggin' livid, Prowler. I don' think I've ever seen him that fragged off." Jazz said, a hint of admiration in his tone.

Prowl smiled. "Well, if it makes you feel better, Screamer won't be out of medbay for another two weeks."

Jazz grinned. "Yeah, apparen'ly ya made him eat bullets."

Prowl shrugged. "What did you expect me to do? Let him shoot me?"

"Nah, ya are too stubborn to stay still long enough." Jazz said with a smirk.

"I think I'm insulted, Jazz." Prowl said, laying a hand over his spark.

Jazz shook his helm. "Ah, c'mon, Prowler. Don' gimme that bull-slag. Yer proud of it."

"Yeah, I am."

_**/--------------------------/**_

_**A/N- Dang, this has to be the longest chapter yet. Sorry it took so long to update! Well, read, review, and lemme know what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/----------------/**_

Jazz was watching Prowl pack, laughing as Prowl tried to hunt down something he'd misplaced.

It was the Academy's equivelant to Christmas break, and the Twins, and Prowl were going to be with their creators. Prowl had tried to convince Optimus and Elita to let Jazz stay, but seeing as how Ratchet, 'Jack, and the Twins were staying with Prowl and his family, there just was no room.

Not to mention, Magnus was out of town on some diplomatic meeting. So Jazz was going to be left to his own devices for a week or so. Not good.

Prowl glanced over at Jazz, optics dark with worry. "Are you _sure_ you don't mind staying here?" he asked for the thousandth time.

Jazz grinned. "Yeah. Prowler, this ain't the first time this has happened, you know." he pointed out.

Prowl sighed as his doorwings lowered. "I know. I just feel bad."

Jazz cocked his head as he looked at Prowl. "Why?"

"Cause you're stuck here."

Jazz let a smile cross his face. "Prowler, I'll be fine. The worst that'll happen is I'll end up trashing the room again."

Prowl mock-shuddered. "The horrors of a messy room." he teased.

Jazz laughed. "I dunno. Your reaction when you got back last time was great."

"Jazz, you'd managed to completely and utterly destroy the room!"

Jazz scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "It wasn' that bad."

"It was!"

Jazz opened his mouth to retort when the doors slid open, revealing Optimus and Elita. He gave them a bright smile. "Hi, Optimus, Elita."

Elita gave Jazz a hug. "Hello, Jazz. How are you?"

Jazz hugged her back. "I'm fine. Does Prowler have to go?" he asked, directing that question to Optimus.

Optimus laughed at the slight whine in Jazz's tone. "Yes, Jazz. But next time, you can come with Prowl, provided Magnus doesn't mind."

Jazz grinned. "I'm gonna hold ya to that, Prime."

"Very well. Prowl, are you ready?"

Prowl sighed. "Yeah. I'm ready." his optics flicked back over to where Jazz was chatting with Elita. "Optimus. . "

Optimus sighed. "Prowl, we can't. Not this time around."

Jazz looked over at Prowl and flashed him a grin. "Go on, I'll be fine! I swear!" he said, drawing an 'x' over his spark. "Harass the Twins for me, kay?"

Prowl nodded and walked over to Jazz, wrapping him in a hug. Jazz hugged him back, before letting him go. "See you in a week, kay?"

"Yup! And you'd better stay out of trouble until I get back!" Prowl warned. With that, Prowl, Optimus, and Elita left, the doors sliding closed behind them.

"Well, slag."

At least now, he had the time to plan his next prank. He just hoped that Prowl would get to see the results.

_**/--------------/**_

_Four days later_

Jazz crept through the halls, visor dimmed so he would be that much harder to see. He had a specific target in mind, and he was almost there. He keyed the doors open, and slipped in, the doors sliding closed silently behind him.

He headed straight for the computer banks, and cracking his knuckles, set to work. He began to hack the system, and with one simple line of code, locked Sentinel's computer. Jazz straightened, and with a satisfied smirk, turned the computer off. Sometimes, being a saboteur in training was a good thing. He walked to the door, and pressed an audio against the door.

All clear. Good.

Jazz walked out of Sentinel's office, and headed down the hall to the cafeteria to grab a cube of energon before heading down to his quarters. Odds were, he wouldn't need his computer until classes resumed later that day.

Prowl walked into the room, dropping his bags with a sigh. Jazz looked up from his datapad with a grin. "Heya, Prowler."

Prowl grinned back. "Hey. How'd break go?"

"Well, it went. Coulda been a bit more entertainin', but I can't complain. How'd it go on your end?"

Prowl grinned. "Next year, you need to come with us. It was actually pretty fun." he paused as he stared at Jazz. "You look entirely too smug. What did you do?"

"You'll find out later." Jazz promised.

Prowl shook his head as he grabbed his books. "I'm almost afraid to." he murmured as they headed to class.

Sentinel finished handing out the worksheets, and turned to his computer. Jazz's gaze flicked up to Seninel, and a smirk crossed his face. Prowl looked over at Jazz when he heard the mech snicker. _"What?"_

_"Wait and watch."_ Jazz said, looking like he was working on the sheet, when he was watching Sentinel closely.

Prowl watched as Sentinel turned his computer on, and it shut back down. Sentinel's optic ridges came together, as he tried again, just to have the computer shut back down. By this time, Seninel was cursing rather colorfully, and the entire classroom was laughing.

Prowl glanced over at Jazz, who'd laced his fingers behind his helm as he grinned. _"When did you do that?"_

_"Actually, right before you walked into our quarters. My timin' rocks."_

_"Jazzy? One of these days, you're gonna get yourself into trouble."_

_"Yeah, but I will be happy."_

_**/-----------------------------/**_

_**A/N- And I cut it off there. There wasn't much of the Twins in this one, I know, but this was actually inspired by Shadowblade-tara's newest chapter to her story Night to Day. Anyway, read, review, and lemme know what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer – Transformers ©Hasbro**_

_** /-------/**_

"Will you please back off?" Prowl asked as politely as he could.

The mech in front of him offered him a charming smile, which was ignored. "All I'm asking is for you to go to lunch with me. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes. I've made it plain I don't want to, and yet, you continue to ask." Prowl said, his patience beginning to fray.

"I'm only asking because you tend to eat alone." the other mech said, holding his hands out.

"That's because my friends tend to land themselves in _detention._ Not that they stay there." Prowl said with a shrug.

The other mech leaped on that. "Oh, is that where they are now? Well, until they get out, why not eat with me?"

Prowl sighed with exasperation. "I've already told you no."

"Come on, once. Is that so much to ask?"

"Yes." Prowl ground out, turning on his heel and stalking off. He froze when he felt a finger run down his right doorwing. "Stop that."

"Why? I've never seen doorwings." the other mech said, trailing his fingers down the doorwing.

Prowl spun, his fist crashing into the other mech's cheek. "I told you to stop." With that, he turned and stalked off.

Jazz was waiting for him at the end of the hall. "Hey, Prowl." he said, giving Prowl a small smile.

"Hey, Jazz." Prowl gave Jazz a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Who was that?" Jazz asked, jerking his chin at the mech still sprawled on the floor.

Prowl shrugged. "Not a clue. He refused to give me a name."

It was at times like these that Prowl wished that he could see the rest of Jazz's face. It wasn't well-known that Jazz was blind without his visor, but without it, he was able to read Jazz a bit better. He couldn't really tell if Jazz was curious, or what.

Jazz shrugged. "Huh. Okay, weird." he turned to Prowl. "Wanna grab lunch?

Prowl made a face. "Please, don't say that. I've heard that about five times in the last four minutes. I'm tired of it."

Jazz grinned. "Sorry, Prowler. I'll try not to ask ya out to lunch. Oops." he laughed as Prowl swiped at him. "Hey! Not nice, Prowler! Not nice."

Prowl grinned and tried again, missing the visored mech by inches. "Hold still, dang you!"

"Not a chance! Ya plan to hit me! I ain't a masochist!" Jazz said, grinning.

Prowl swiped again, and froze. There was a very firm grip on his doorwing.

Again.

He looked for Jazz, and found him staring past him, his entire body tense. Prowl turned his head, and sighed. "Didn't I just knock you on your aft for that?"

Jazz stepped forward. "Jus' who are you?" he demanded, glowering.

The other mech smiled. "My name is Shockwave."

Prowl sighed. "Let me go."

"I don't think I will." With that, he began to try and pull Prowl down the hall by his doorwing.

Jazz crouched, and launched himself at Shockwave, the two of them going down in a cursing, fighting heap. Jazz leaped back to his feet, and backed up, fists still clenched. "Ya all right, Prowler?"

"I'm fine, Jazz." Prowl said, eyeing Shockwave, who was getting back to his feet, glaring at Jazz.

"What was that for, you slagging glitch?" Shockwave demanded.

Jazz stared at him. "I dunno if you're just slow, or what. You just tried to drag Prowl down the hall by his doorwing. Can't imagine why that'd piss me off."

Prowl sighed. "Jazz, breathe. You don't want to go back to the office, do you?"

"I don' care at this point. I care about this slagger man-handlin' ya, Prowl."

Shockwave stiffened. "I was not man-handling him."

Jazz snorted derisively. "No? Then what do ya call draggin' the mech down the hall by his doorwing?"

Prowl stepped into Jazz's view before the fight got worse. "Jazz. Let it go. I'm hungry, and I'm sure the Twins are waiting for us." He shot Shockwave a glare over his shoulder as he ushered Jazz out the door. "Come on." he said, almost shoving him down the hall.

"I'm comin'. You don't have to be so pushy." Jazz said, grinning at Prowl over his shoulder as Prowl pushed him down the hall.

"Yes, well, I don't want you written up for fighting. Again."

Jazz made a noise of protest. "Hey, that wasn' my – ow!" he yelped as he felt Prowl touch a cut he'd gotten while fighting Shockwave.

Prowl frowned as he touched the cut on the ridge of Jazz's cheek. It was still bleeding a little. "How did you get that?"

"Mech has sharp knuckles. It's all right, I got him back." Jazz said dismissively.

Prowl turned Jazz so he could study the damage. There was a cut on his cheek, one bisecting an optic ridge, and a long scratch down the length of his visor. It was a wonder Jazz could still see out of it.

If he could at all.

"Jazz?" Prowl began slowly.

"Yeah?" Jazz said, noting the uncertain tone in Prowl's voice.

Prowl hesitated. "Can you see?"

"Not really. 'S all right, though. I know the way." Jazz said with a shrug.

Prowl sighed. "That's not the point! Why did you jump him?"

Jazz looked at him seriously. "He was hurtin' ya, Prowler. What did ya want me to do? Watch?" he demanded.

Prowl shook his head. "He wasn't hurting me."

Jazz shook his head as well. "Liar. You an' I both know those wings of yours are more sensitive than most. Even Blue's wings aren' as sensitive as yours."

Prowl sighed again, and Jazz gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm tryin' to figure out what to tell Ratch what happened." It was an obvious white flag, and Jazz hoped that Prowl would take it.

Prowl considered for a moment. "I have no idea." he continued walking down the hall. It appeared to have worked. "Did you have training?"

Jazz tilted his head in his version of a droll stare. "I always have trainin'. I don't know when I don't."

"Well, there you go. You could say you did it during your training." Prowl suggested.

Jazz mulled that over. "Yeah. That could work. I'd only get mauled."

Prowl blinked. "By who?"

"The Hatchet. He made me swear to protect this thing with my life." Jazz said, giving Prowl a grin. "Your brother is a scary mech, Prowler."

Prowl rolled his optics. "I disagree. He's not scary in the least."

Jazz gave him a strange look. "Has anyone told ya that you're mistaken?"

Prowl pretended to think for a moment. "No. You would be the first."

Jazz nodded. "Oh, good. Prowler, you're mistaken. Very, very, mistaken. Ratchet is scary as the pit, and ya know it."

Prowl shook his head. "Quit being a baby and go see him. The worst he'll do to you is yell."

"An' when I come back with dents from the pit, I'm gonna point the finger of blame at you." Jazz warned as he headed down the corridor leading to Ratchet's office.

Prowl shook his head, and headed to his and Jazz's quarters. He'd already missed lunch time, so he had a while to kill before his next class. Prowl typed in the passcode, and when the doors opened, he walked in, and stretched out on his berth.

_**/-------------/**_

Jazz scowled. Slagging Shockwave, slagging up his new slagging visor. He continued to mutter like that for another four minutes as he walked down the hall. Visiting Ratchet was fun on occasion, for something like a check-up, but not for repairs.

But that was not what was bothering Jazz. Shockwave had to be dealt with. And he knew how to do it. It was just a matter of getting his accomplice to help. He turned around, and began heading for the other side of the Academy. His visor could wait.

Jazz made it to the other side of the Academy, grinning when he approached his destination. For the most part, he avoided the seekers, Starscream in particular, but he was okay with Thundercracker and Skywarp. He pressed an audio against the door, and smiled when he heard movement from within.

Jazz knocked a couple of times, and stepped back. The doors slid open a few moments later, Skywarp peeking over TC's shoulder. Thundercracker stared in mild surprise at Jazz. "What do you need, Jazz?" he asked.

"Mind if I ask ya a favor?"

"Depends on the favor."

Jazz paused as he thought this over. For all he knew, Shockwave could be friends with them. "How well do you know Shockwave?"

Skywarp answered for both of them. "We hate the mech. He's an overbearing glitch who thinks he's Primus's gift to everyone." he said, his arm sliding possessively over Thundercracker's waist.

Jazz smiled. "Good. Mind helpin' me teach him a lesson?"

Thundercracker's surprise turned to suspicion. "What kind of lesson?"

Jazz's smile turned vicious. "A violent, and sudden one."

Skywarp grinned. "I'm all audios. Come on in." The Seekers stepped aside to let Jazz in.

_**/--------------/**_

Prowl walked through the halls on his way to class. Primus knows, he didn't want to go. Sentinel was a boring and conceited glitch, and he hated having him as a teacher. The only consolation he had was the fact that the Twins and Jazz were in the class with him.

He heard footsteps come his way, and without having to turn, he knew it was Shockwave. "Go away."

"Aw, Prowl, I'm hurt." Shockwave said, neatly stepping into his path, and laying a hand over his spark. "Can't you give a mech a chance?"

"No." Prowl said, trying to step around Shockwave, who moved with him, cutting off his exits.

Prowl opened his mouth to say something, when the whine of turbine engines reached his audios. The whine was getting louder, and it was coming from behind Shockwave.

Prowl's optics widened as Thundercracker and Skywarp grabbed Shockwave by an arm each, and took off, lifting the yelling and screaming mech into the air.

Skywarp glanced over at Thundercracker. _"Did Jazz say what he wanted done with him?"_

Thundercracker motioned over to the fountain. _"Yep. See that over there?"_

Skywarp blinked._ "The spike at the top of the fountain?"_

Thundercracker laughed. "_Yes. He wants him dropped onto that."_

An evil grin crossed Skywarp's face. _"Cool. Ready?"_

"_Ready." _Thundercracker said, not quite masking the amusement in his tone.

With that, they hovered over the top of the spike, Shockwave very clearly realizing what they were planning to do. "Put me down, now! You'll be expelled for this, do you hear me? I will have you kicked out!"

Skywarp looked down at Shockwave. "Tell me if I look like I care." With a nod to Thundercracker, they dropped Shockwave, the spike punching straight through Shockwave's leg. Not enough to permanently damage him, but enough to teach him a lesson.

Skywarp grinned and dropped in front of Prowl. "What did you think?"

Prowl watched in open-mouthed horror. "Sky, TC, you do realize that you could get into serious trouble for that?" he asked when the Seekers landed in front of him.

Skywarp waved the warning away. "It was Jazz's idea. We told him that if it went bad, and we got into trouble, we'd point at him and say 'he did it.'"

Prowl forced himself not to lock up. "And, he agreed?" he asked faintly.

"Yep! He said, and I quote – 'I want that slag-headed glitch to leave Prowler alone. Do what it takes.'" Skywarp said brightly.

Prowl tried to keep from locking up. He did. It just didn't work. His optics faded to white, and he pitched forward, startling TC and Sky, who caught him just before he hit the ground.

Thundercracker looked at Skywarp. "See what you've done? You broke him!" he said, looking down at the offline mech.

Skywarp shook his head. "I did not!" He paused and stared down at the offline black and white. "Should we take him to Ratchet's?"

"Yeah." Thundercracker threw Prowl over his shoulder. "Wait, why aren't we having Jazz do this?"

Skywarp grinned. "Because Jazz is in detention with the Twins. Even if we wanted, he wouldn't be able to take him."

Thundercracker nodded. "Ah. Come on, let's go."

_**/-----------------/**_

_**A/N- And that is the end of another one shot. I actually like the way this one turned out. I couldn't figure out for the longest time how to start this one. well, read, review, and lemme know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer – Transformers © Hasbro**_

_**/-----------/**_

Sideswipe sat down in his desk behind Jazz. Class had a few more minutes before it started, and he needed to talk to Jazz. _"Hey, Jazz."_

"_Yo. What's up?"_

"_You're not gonna believe what I heard last night."_

"_Sides, do I even wanna know?"_

"_Kinda, seeing as how it involves you."_

Jazz turned in his seat, looking back at the red twin, optic ridge raised. _"Go on."_

Sideswipe grinned. _"you know that mini-bot, Huffer?" _ At Jazz's nod, he continued. _"Well, he's got it in his processor that whenever you go out to the clubs and all that, you're one of the easiest lays in all of Cybertron because Prowl isn't there to keep an optic on you."_

Jazz snorted and glanced over at Prowl, who rose an optic ridge. "Is everything okay, Jazz?" he asked.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. Just talkin' to Sideswipe."

"Ah. Should I be worried?" Prowl asked, turning back to his data pad to continue reading.

"Nah. We've got it covered." Jazz said, before turning back to Sideswipe. _"How long ago did you hear this?"_

"_About five minutes ago. And just to warn you, I think he's gonna try something, to see if he's right."_

Jazz had to laugh. _"Really? Well, I can't blame him. I am a sexy piece of aft, after all."_

"_That wasn't conceited at all, Jazz." _ Sideswipe said dryly.

Jazz looked over at Sideswipe, mildly impressed. _"That was a pretty good imitation of your uncle, there, Siders."_

"_Thanks."_ Sideswipe paused. _"Do you want me and Sunny to go with you to the club tonight?"_

"_Nah, that's all right."_

"_If you're sure."_

"_I'm sure. Huffer ain't gonna know what hit him."_

_**/------------/**_

Jazz lounged by the bar, cooling fans whirring as they tried to cool him off. He'd been dancing for a few hours straight, and now he was taking a breather. He'd seen Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker and waved. They waved back and continued to dance. Despite his assurances that he'd be fine, they'd insisted on coming anyway.

Oh well. They were fun to watch.

Movement from the corner of his visor got his attention. Huffer was moving through the crowd, headed straight for him. He continued to watch the mini-bot out of the corner of his visor, laughing when Sunstreaker tripped Sideswipe.

Huffer walked up to the bar, and asked for a cube of mid-grade energon. Not enough to get him drunk, but enough to give him a buzz. He glanced over, and gave Jazz a grin. "Hey, Jazz."

Jazz nodded. "Hey. What's up?"

Huffer shifted briefly. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me. Nothing serious, of course."

Jazz arched an optic ridge. "You mean a one night fling?"

"Well, yeah."

Jazz smirked. "Sorry to disappoint, Huffer, but I've got my optic on someone else."

"Really?"

"Really." Jazz looked up. "Prowler! What are ya doin' here?" he asked, a delighted smile crossing his face.

Prowl smiled back. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker talked me into it." he said mildly. He glanced down at the cube in Jazz's hand. "High-grade?"

"Nope. Mid-grade." Jazz corrected. "I'm too young to drink, remember?"

Prowl rolled his optics as he sat down on Jazz's other side. "What is going on?" he asked.

Jazz grinned. "Huffer here was just askin' me for a one night fling."

Prowl frowned. "You don't do one night flings though."

Jazz laughed. "I don't do much of anythin'." he pointed out. "I'm not that type of mech."

Huffer held up his hands when Prowl glared him over Jazz's shoulder. "I was just asking!"

Prowl's doorwings flared. Jazz had to smother a smile. Nice to know his feelings were reciprocated. "Prowler, easy. I turned him down, you know that."

"I'm aware of that." Prowl said shortly.

Jazz grinned over at Huffer. "You might want to leave. Prowler's gettin' cranky."

"I'm not getting cranky." Prowl muttered under his breath, doorwings settling back to their normal position.

"Uh-huh. If ya say so, Prowler."

"I say so."

Jazz grinned. "Hey, Prowler?" When Prowl looked up, Jazz's grin got wider. "Ya wanna head back to our quarters?"

Prowl rolled his optics and laughed. "Very funny, Jazz."

_**/-----------------/**_

_**A/N- Well, hope you guys like this one. This was spawned from a conversation between myself and Shadowblade-tara. She keeps giving me ideas. Well, drop me a line, and lemme know what you think. Also, I think that there is definitely going to be some Jazzy/Prowler eventually. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer - Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/-------/**_

Jazz crossed his arms over his chassis. "I'm tellin' ya. It exists."

Prowl snorted. "Right. This from the mech who also believed Unicron hid under his berth when he was a sparkling."

"HEY! You believed it too!" Jazz protested. "But that's not the point. I'm tellin' ya, the AllSpark exists."

"Can you prove it?" Prowl asked, a smile tugging on his mouth. He loved getting into debates with Jazz. These debates showed the intelligence that Jazz often hid behind a happy-go-lucky exterior.

"Well, no, but at the same time, can ya prove that Primus exists?" Jazz demaned. "Ya don' have to see somethin' to know it exists."

"Good point." Prowl nodded. "But we're not talking about Primus. The AllSpark is a myth."

"An' Primus exists though no one's seen him." Jazz pointed out. "If ya wanna get technical, Primus is a myth himself."

Prowl regarded Jazz. "Jazz, logically, the AllSpark cannot exist."

"Why not?"

"We have no historical proof that it's even real, and if it is, no clues to where it is."

Jazz cocked his head. "Do you need proof for everythin'?"

"It helps."

"Sorry. The AllSpark is real, an' it's out there, somewhere." Jazz said stubbornly.

"Jazz, we're running in circles, here."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that." Jazz said with a grin. "Wanna call it quits for now?"

"Please. My battle computer is killing me." Prowl said, smiling back.

Jazz motioned for Prowl to lay down. "Lay down real fast." Prowl eyed him, and Jazz laughed. "Easy, there, suspicious. I'm not gonna do anythin'."

Prowl laughed and did as Jazz told him. "Then what are going to do?"

"Get rid of the headache." Jazz said as he set his fingers on either side of Prowl's helm. "Now, jus' relax."

Prowl laughed again, then sighed as Jazz began sending gentle magnetic pulses to his sore processor. "That feels really good."

"Toldja." Jazz said. He kept it up for a few moments longer, and pulled his hands away. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you, Jazzy."

Jazz grinned. "Don't worry about it, Prowler."

_**/------------/**_

_**A/N - Sorry about the delay in the updates. I've been really busy, what with classes, and other plot bunnies sinking their claws into me. Ah, well. I'm not complaining any. Also, I'd like to thank Shizuka Taiyou for the idea for this chapter. This one's for you. Well, read, review, and lemme know what you think!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer – Transformers ©Hasbro**_

_**Warning – References to Night to Day by Shadowblade-tara. **_

_**/------/**_

Sideswipe should have seen it coming, really. He knew that Starscream had a thing for Prowl, even if the stuck-up seeker wouldn't admit it. He even tried beating Jazz down for daring to touch _his_ mech. Screamer's words, not his. So, it came as no surprise when Jazz wound up in the infirmary because of a fight with Starscream.

Sunstreaker moved silently down the hall, Sideswipe right behind him. "Are you sure about this, Sideswipe?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Watch, there he goes now. Betcha he's headed for Prowl's quarters." Sideswipe said with a shudder.

"I don't think so. Jazz is there with him, and I don't think Screamer is willing to take them both on." Sunstreaker took a step then paused. "What about Thundercracker and Skywarp? We actually like them."

"TC and Sky are in class. This won't affect them." Sideswipe said, heading for Starscream's now empty quarters.

Sunstreaker followed him, both mechs sighing when they entered the room, locking the door securely after them. "So now what?" Sunstreaker hissed.

Sideswipe pulled a paintbrush and some red paint from his subspace pocket. "Watch."

"Hey, isn't that my –"

"Mute it, Sunny, I've already replaced this with a new one." Sideswipe said as he worked. He finished, and looked his work over. He nodded in satisfaction, as Sunstreaker rolled his optics when he saw what Sideswipe had painted.

"Mature, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe had painted a warning on Starscream's berth.

_Back off, or else you're going to be smeared from one end of the academy to the other._

Sideswipe grinned. "Yup. It could be anyone talking. Primus knows he's fragged enough mechs off."

Sunstreaker sighed. "Let's go. We have about five minutes before Screamer gets back."

They left the room, and headed down the hall to the rec room. As they passed Bluestreak, Sunny's hand shot out, and his fingers trailed down Bluestreak's doorwing, causing it to twitch.

Bluestreak spun around. "Sunny!"

Sunstreaker looked back with a smirk and a wink before disappearing into the rec room. Bluestreak sighed and followed him into the rec room, smiling and waving to the other mechs there. He perched himself in Sunstreaker's lap. "Was that absolutely necessary, Sunny? I mean, I know you like my doorwings but you don't have to touch them all the time, you know."

Sunstreaker grinned. "Sure I do." he said, punctuating his sentence with another touch to Blue's doorwings.

Bluestreak gave him a half-hearted glare before waving at Sideswipe. "Hi, Sideswipe!"

"Hey, Blue." Sideswipe didn't take his gaze from the door of the rec room.

"Are you waiting on someone? No, you're not. you look too smug to be waiting for someone." Bluestreak said, answering his own question as he spoke.

Sideswipe winked at him. "You'll just have to be patient and see."

A few moments later, Starscream stalked into the room, Sky and TC trailing him, looking vastly amused.

Starscream stood on a table and whistled, effectively getting everyone's attention. "I want to know who dared paint in my quarters!"

Dead silence.

"WELL?!"

Bluestreak spoke up. "I would imagine that if anyone did, they'd hardly admit to it, right?" he asked, giving the seeker a shrug. "What was painted on your wall?"

"Not my wall. My berth." Starscream growled. "I want to know who did it."

"Well, that didn't answer my question, though, Starscream. What was painted on your berth?" Bluestreak asked curiously

Starscream ignored the young doorwinger, his attention suddenly focused on the door.

Prowl walked into the room, followed by Jazz, who was holding his shoulder, as he still didn't have his visor.

"What's going on?" Prowl asked mildly.

Starscream glared at Jazz. "Did you do it?"

Jazz blinked. "Do what?"

"Paint all over my berth?" Starscream said, talking to Jazz like he would a slow child.

"Nope." Jazz said brightly. "I've been under house arrest." he said with a grin, tapping the side of his head where the visor would attach.

Starscream's gaze landed on the Twins. "What about you two?"

Sideswipe gave Starscream a bland look. "What about us?"

Bluestreak suddenly understood why Sideswipe had looked so smug. He buried his face in Sunstreaker's shoulder as he began to laugh. Sunstreaker's shoulders were already shaking with suppressed laughter.

Prowl touched Jazz's shoulder, and they both made their way over to where the Twins and Blue were. Prowl rose an optic ridge. _"Am I to assume that you are the ones responsible?" _he asked, taking in the entirely too smug looks on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's faces.

Sunstreaker gave a subtle nod, which he covered up by burying his head in Blue's shoulder. _"Yeah. It was all Sides, though. It was his idea. I was just along for the ride, this time."_

"_Ah. And what was painted on his berth, if I may ask?"_

By now, Jazz was listening, and he was hiding his grin in Prowl's back, his arms wrapped around his waist. _"Lemme guess. Pretty hearts, and other things that a wannabe Decepticreep would find gross?"_

"_Nope. He was warning Starscream away from you."_

Prowl nodded, then paused. _"What?"_

"_Yeah. Screamer has a thing for you, didn't you know?"_

"_. . . .No."_

Jazz snickered. _"Well, ya do now, Prowler. Explains a lot, actually."_

"_Please for the love of Primus tell me you're kidding."_

Sideswipe gave Prowl an innocent look. _"Would I prank just anyone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ah, so mean, Uncle."_

"_Mute it."_

Starscream stalked over to where Prowl, Jazz, Blue and the Twins were seated. He loomed over the seated Sideswipe and glared at him. "You did it, didn't you?"

Sideswipe cocked his head to the side. "What? Paint on your berth? Why on Cybertron would I wanna do that?" he asked, barely hiding his grin.

Sunstreaker shook his head. /Sides? Good job, you lugnut. You gave yourself off./ he muttered over their bond.

Sideswipe shrugged. /Oops. Not like I really care./

Sunstreaker nodded, and grinned. /Good point./

Starscream was visibly fuming. "Why did you do that?"

Sunsteaker smirked and leaned back, arms still wrapped securely around Bluestreak. "Oh, I don't know." he said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "It absolutely has nothing to do with the fact that you beat on Jazz, and insist that our uncle is going to be yours. I can't imagine why he'd do that." He looked up at Blue. "Can you?"

Bluestreak wisely stayed quiet, only shaking his head. The look he shot Prowl and Jazz clearly was asking for help.

Prowl was rigid. "You don't seriously have a crush on me, do you? The mere thought is horrifying."

Starscream stiffened. "Excuse me?"

Jazz was biting his lip to keep from laughing hysterically. "Ya heard the mech, Screamer. He ain't interested." he looked up at Prowl. "Uh-oh. Prowler?" he asked, snapping his fingers in front of Prowl's optics.

Nothing.

Sideswipe glared at Starscream. "Slag it, you made him lock up. C'mon, Jazz, help me get him to Ratchet."

"Ya takin' the blame for this one. I didn' do it." Jazz said.

"Why me?"

"Ya started it!"

As they argued, they disappeared down the hall, Prowl carried between them. Sunstreaker looked up at Starscream. "Anything else, or are you trying to intimidate me?"

Starscream stared down at Sunstreaker, who only rose an optic ridge. "Tell your brother I plan to get him back." With that, he stalked down the hall, TC and Sky pausing only long enough to roll their optics in Starscream's direction.

Sunstreaker saluted them with his energon as they followed their trine leader down the hall. Bluestreak looked down at Sunny. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Yeah. You might want to get used to it." Sunstreaker advised, taking a sip of energon, before handing the cube to Bluestreak.

_**/--------/**_

_**A/N – And now we know why Star bugs Prowler so much! (grins) Anyway, read and review, and let me know what you think!**_

_**Also, I have collaborated with shadowblade-tara, and we have a story up, but it's gotten no love. It's called TF: Generations. Please, go read it, and let us know what you think! Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer – Transformers ©Hasbro**_

_**/---------/**_

Jazz rested his helm in his palm as he listened to Wheeljack's lecture. Ordinarily, they'd be outside, 'Jack demonstrating how to properly attach a bomb to a wall and detonate it safely. Not today. Bad weather kept them inside.

"And now, Jazz? Would you come up here, and help me?" Wheeljack said, getting the young saboteur's attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Jazz stood and walked to the front of the class room. "Whatcha need me to do?"

"Hold this, please." 'Jack said, handing him a bomb.

Jazz's optics widened behind his visor. "'Jack? This thing ain't live, is it?" he asked apprehensively, eyeing the bomb that sat semi-innocently in his palm.

"No, it's not live, Jazz. Do you think I would put a live bomb in your hand?" 'Jack said, digging in his desk.

"Um, yeah. Ya would." Jazz said, fighting the impulse to throw it out the window.

Wheeljack straightened, and gave the class a smile. "All right. Who wants to tell me the components used for this particular bomb?"

Someone answered, and 'Jack nodded. "Yes!" he took the bomb from Jazz. "Thanks, Jazz. You can go sit down now."

Jazz did so, and as he handed the bomb back to Wheeljack, it exploded, sending both Jazz and Wheeljack flying through the air in opposite directions. They crashed to the ground, both still online, though in some serious pain.

One of the students had the presence of mind to comm. Ratchet, and a few minutes later, the medic arrived with one of his students to help him carry 'Jack and Jazz to medbay.

Jazz onlined his visor and smiled up at the mech who was carrying him. "Hey, Aid."

First Aid smiled. "Hey, Jazz. What did you do?"

"Wasn' me. 'Jack's bomb went off as I was handin' it back to him." Jazz shifted slightly and winced, biting back a yelp of pain.

"Don't move. You're missing your right hand completely, and you have several scratches, cuts and dents. I would imagine that you're in a lot of pain." First Aid said, gently setting him down on the medical berth.

Jazz nodded, watching as First Aid moved around the medbay, expertly gathering the tools he would need to fix the minor wounds. "Aid? Are ya replacin' my hand?"

First Aid laughed. "No. I'm leaving that for Ratchet. I'm nowhere near qualified for that yet. I can treat your cuts and dents, though."

Jazz winced at the thought of being left to Ratchet's not-so-tender mercies. The doors hissed open, and both First Aid and Jazz looked up to see Prowl, Sides, Sunny and Blue standing in the doorway.

_Whang, whang, whang, whang!_

First Aid and Jazz winced as the four mechs dropped, holding their helms. "Ouch." First Aid commented as he resumed work.

Jazz's optics widened as First Aid pulled a needle out, and filled it. "Whoa, hey, Aid? Ya aren' plannin' to stick me with that thing, are ya?"

"Yes, why?"

Jazz inched away from him. "Man, I don' like needles."

"Well, you need it."

"No, I don'."

First Aid looked at Jazz, exasperation written all over him. "Jazz. Hold still."

"No way, man! Ya ain't stickin' me with that thing!"

Ratchet heard the commotion, and looked over. "What's wrong?"

First Aid didn't even look up as he spoke. "He's refusing to let me give him a sedative."

Ratchet walked over to where Jazz was still trying to inch away from First Aid.

_Whang!_

A silver blur, then Jazz was out cold. "There. Now get to work."

First Aid nodded mutely, resuming his work on Jazz's wounds.

_**/---------/**_

Jazz came around, his helm killing him, but otherwise he was fine. He looked around, and saw the familiar ceiling of his room. He turned his head, and saw Prowl on the berth across the room from him. "Yo."

Prowl looked up and smiled. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Sore." Jazz quipped. "I feel like I should be askin' ya that."

Prowl smiled ruefully as he rubbed his helm. "I'm fine."

"If ya say so. How're the Twins, an' Blue?"

"The same as me, I would assume. The Twins are remarkably hard-headed, and truth be told, Blue shook it off." Prowl said with a laugh. "They're in the rec. room getting lunch."

Jazz nodded. "Works for me."

Prowl looked Jazz up and down. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Jazz laughed. "One of 'Jack's bombs went off, an' it blasted my right hand off."

Prowl's optics widened. "What? Why were you so close to it anyway?"

Jazz rubbed the back of his helm. "He was havin' me hold the bomb."

"WHY?!"

Jazz held his hands up, noting the new hand. "Hey, he swore the thing wasn' live! 'Sides, it went off as I was handin' it back to Jack."

"You're lucky you didn't get killed." Prowl said, sliding off his berth to hug Jazz tight.

Jazz hugged him back. "I'm sorry I scared ya."

"That, Jazz, is putting it mildly." Prowl said, sliding onto Jazz's berth.

Jazz shifted to accommodate him. "Well, I'm alive, and I have a new hand. I'd say I'm good."

Prowl laughed. "You would. Do you have to take that class?"

"Yeah. It's kinda required for what I'm plannin' to be, don'tcha think?"

Prowl sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But try not to blow yourself up again, okay?"

Jazz laughed. "Deal."

_**/--------/**_

_**A/N – And I'm cutting it off there! Jazzy/Prowler fluff! Or at least, just a little bit. Well, read, review, and lemme know what you think!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer – Transformers ©Hasbro **_

_**/----/**_

Sideswipe sighed. It was time for their annual checkup, and he'd lost count of how many times students went in looking okay, but came out with more dents in their helms than Sentinel had enemies.

And that was saying something, right there.

"Sideswipe." First Aid called.

Sideswipe stood, and wandered into the med bay. He gave First Aid a grin, and sat on the berth that was pointed out to him. "So, how's it going?"

First Aid shook his head. "You don't want to know." he muttered as he began testing Sideswipe's reflexes.

Sideswipe tilted his head to the side. "I thought that Ratchet was supposed to be doing this."

"He was. Then Red Alert glitched out on him."

"Why?" Sideswipe asked, a grin crossing his face.

Everyone liked Red, if not just for the sheer amusement he caused them. He was pretty cool, when he wasn't glitching out and thinking everyone was out to get him.

"I was testing his reflexes, and when I tapped his knee," here he emphasized his point by tapping Sideswipe's knee. "- he flipped out."

Sideswipe had to laugh at the slightly put out expression on First Aid's face. "Well, where was Inferno? He usually shadows Red, and keeps him grounded."

"Inferno was outside, waiting on Red."

"There's your problem. You don't separate them." Sideswipe said with a grin. "Inferno is a miracle worker with Red."

"I'll remember that." He ran a few more scans on Sideswipe and nodded. "You're good. Could you have Sunstreaker come in?"

"Sure thing, doc-bot!" Sideswipe said cheerfully as he left.

First Aid shook his head, and turned to Sunstreaker as he entered.

_**/-------/**_

Sideswipe wandered down the hall to the rec. room, where he knew Prowl, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Bluestreak were waiting. He headed inside, and perched himself on the back of the couch behind Prowl. "Hey."

Prowl nodded as Bumblebee looked up and smiled. "Hi, Sideswipe!"

Jazz lifted his head from Prowl's lap. "Yo. How'd ya fare against the Hatchet?"

"Got lucky. Aid did my physical." Sideswipe said, a smirk crossing his face.

Jazz made a face. "Fragger. I have more dents now than I did when I went in there."

Bluestreak laughed as Sideswipe bowed. "Is Sunstreaker in there now?"

"yeah. And so is Red." Sideswipe said. "They should be out in a few." he said, sitting back down, and giving Blue a grin.

Sunstreaker walked in, followed by Red Alert and Inferno. Sideswipe laughed. "I take it back. They're out."

Sunstreaker headed straight for Blue, swiftly kissing him before perching himself behind the young gunner. "Hey. Miss me?"

Prowl laughed. "Miss your arrogance? Hardly. I think Primus himself didn't miss you." he teased.

Sunstreaker scratched his noseplates with his middle finger. "I wasn't talking to you, Uncle Prowl." he teased.

Prowl returned the gesture in kind with a laugh.

Red Alert was laughing as he settled in the chair across from them. "Prowl, Sunny, play nice."

"Don't call me that." Sunstreaker muttered.

Sideswipe tilted his head at his twin. "Is that an automatic response, or what?" Sunstreaker shrugged, earning him a groan from Sideswipe. "You don't even know?!"

"Nope. Don't care, either." Sunstreaker said, shifting so his hand had better access to Bluestreak's doorwings.

"Sunny!" Blue protested.

"Now, I don't mind when he calls me Sunny." Sunstreaker said, with a lecherous grin at Blue. "I like it."

Bluestreak tried to glare, but the effect was lost when his face heated. "Stop it."

Jazz grinned. "Blue, give it up. He ain't gonna listen unless it's what he wants ta hear."

Prowl rose an optic ridge, looking down at Jazz. "And you're so much better?"

Jazz gave him an innocent grin, which had Red Alert laughing, and Prowl rolling his optics. "Jazz, innocence does not suit you, not in the least!"

Jazz made a face at Red. "Thanks for the backup, there, Red."

"Anytime." Red Alert said, sipping his energon.

Jazz laughed. "Don't sip your energon nonchalantly at me!"

Red Alert choked, and the entire group burst out laughing. Red cleared his throat and looked at Jazz. "What?"

Prowl calmed down. "Don't ask. I don't want to lock up."

Red stared at the saboteur. "Jazz –"

Jazz simply smirked and shook his head. "Ya heard me."

"Yes, I heard you. I just want to be sure I heard –" Inferno clamped his hand over Red Alert's mouth. "Red, let it go." he said, still chuckling. "I rather like seein' Prowl operational, okay?"

Red nodded. "Kay." he said, voice muffled.

_**/-------/**_

_**A/N – I had to bring Red Alert and Inferno into it! (grins) They're great, and really, who doesn't love them? Okay, don't answer that. Anyway, read, review, and lemme know how you like it! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer – Transformers © Hasbro**_

_**/-------/**_

Jazz crouched in the vents, not moving an inch, in case the cameras in the hall picked up the sound, and sent someone looking for him. The bell rang to dismiss the rest of the students from their classes, and that's when Jazz moved, darting down the vents, and into to the next set, which were situated directly above the security room monitors.

Jazz mentally reviewed his mission objective, which had been handed to him at the beginning of the day. He settled himself in, and waited until the shift change. He watched as Inferno left the room, leaving Red Alert alone.

Perfect.

He carefully unlocked the grate, and dropped noiselessly to the ground, heading for the farthest console. Hopefully, Red wouldn't turn around and catch him. The usually twitchy mech was relaxed, sitting back in his seat and watching the screens in front of him.

Jazz jacked into the system, and began typing quietly. Within minutes, he was in, and had gotten the information he needed. He left no trace that the computer had been hacked, and began to cross the room, watching Red the entire time. He froze when Red sat upright, and stretched. Jazz moved, darkening his visor and slipping into the shadows.

Red paused as he passed where Jazz was crouched. Jazz all but stopped breathing until Red moved on, and out the door. He waited a few moments before jumping up and into the vent, latching it securely after him. He worked his way through the vents until he was over the right room. He unlatched the vent, and dropped down in front of Hot Rod. "Done."

Hot Rod looked up and regarded Jazz. "You got the video file?"

"Got it." Jazz tossed him the chip. "So, how'd I do?"

"You passed the test." Hot Rod said, reviewing the feed from the chip.

"Cool." Jazz said, heading out the door. "Later."

"Later, Jazz." Hot Rod called back. He watched Jazz saunter out the door and shook his head. Jazz had the potential to be one of the best saboteurs he'd ever taught. It was just a matter of Jazz learning to curb his impulsiveness. But that could wait until next time.

/-------/

_**A/N – Okay, this chapter is tiny, and I know it, but hey, if I do anything else to it, then the chapter kinda loses something. But I like the way it turned out, all things considered. Well, read, review, and let me know what ya think!**_


End file.
